


You Love Who? (Imagine)

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: You and your twin, Stiles, finding out you love the same person.





	You Love Who? (Imagine)

“Really? You love Derek? _You?_ ” Stiles tried not to laugh. 

You scoffed, offended at his tone. “Why not? Like _you_ have a better chance?” 

“Yes!” he threw his hands up in the air exasperatedly. 

You pinched the bridge of your nose in frustration. “He’s not even bi!” 

“He could be!” 

You rounded on Scott, “Have you ever smelled another guy on him?” 

Scott had been trying not to laugh, but looked almost frightened at being dragged into your argument. “Uh… I don’t know, I don’t really go around smelling him.” 

Both you and your brother groaned, not hiding your annoyance with your friend. 

“I’m not choosing either of you,” Derek called from your bedroom window. 

You would have been embarrassed by his sudden appearance if what he said hadn’t been more upsetting than your feelings being revealed. “What?!”

“Why?!” Stiles interjected at the same time. 

He rolled his eyes, “Because you’re in high school.” 

“But if we weren’t?” Stiles prodded. 

Derek looked over at you with what you could have sworn was a suggestive smirk before leaving again. 

You offered Stiles a smirk of your own, “See?”

“Yup. He was totally smiling at _me_ ,” Stiles grinned triumphantly. 

“Are you blind? He was looking _right_ at me!”

“Please, not even in your _dreams_!” 

“Oh my god. Derek, wait up!” Scott ran after the man, leaving you and Stiles to your squabble.

* * *

 

  

 


End file.
